Roleplay Transcripts: Thunder and Lightning
4:25:34 PM Metal: Techno and alaine were in an ice cream parlour* 4:25:48 PM Metal: Techno was disguised as a dog* 4:26:23 PM Saren: -KABOOM!!- 4:27:06 PM Metal: And Alaine was eating Ice cream out of a glass on her construction of book steps to reach it* 4:27:57 PM Ghosty: "Huh?" Alaine almost fell right into the ice cream dish, but fortunately saved herself. "What's going on?!?" 4:28:35 PM Metal: Across the street there was a huge explosion* 4:28:56 PM Metal: The burger restaurant blew up* 4:30:27 PM Ghosty: Alaine looked over in that direction, shielding her eyes slightly. She climbed down, jumping onto Techno's head. "Come on, we gotta go help!" 4:32:38 PM Fro: "If you insist..." (=3=) 4:32:44 PM Saren: Yeah 4:32:49 PM Saren: I called you twice lol) 4:33:11 PM Fro: (Not faiiiir) 4:34:10 PM Ghosty: Alaine pointed in the right direction, though the right direction was pretty damn obvious. Way to go, tiny. 4:34:45 PM Saren: -it was the local burger shop, judging by the smell of deep fried grease in the air.- 4:34:47 PM Fro: He starts making his way to the wrecked shop. 4:35:29 PM Metal: the fire was raging* 4:35:51 PM Ghosty: Alaine's eyes were darting about, looking for people that were hurt, or maybe even people who looked suspicious. 4:37:22 PM Saren: There was a robot larger than techno... and a green wolf about to jam a metal rod inside the head of the robot. 4:37:43 PM Fro: "What..." 4:37:54 PM Ghosty: "Huh? What's going on?!?" 4:38:07 PM Saren: "Eat shit you sickening pile of slaaaaag!!" 4:39:14 PM Metal: The robot Screeches from the damage and smacks the wolf sending him flying into a car* 4:40:27 PM Saren: "Aghh! Son of a-!" He stumbled around, it should be noted that the wolf made an indent but was otherwise fine aside from bits of glass sticking out. 4:40:40 PM Ghosty: "Come on, we gotta help! Dangit, my suit's still back at the EDF...." 4:41:14 PM Fro: "Alaine, stay back." 4:41:19 PM Saren: Hopefully the metal rod was stuck in the robot's head, because what happened next actually depended on that. 4:41:57 PM Ghosty: "But I wanna-!!" Alaine sighs, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. "Fiiiine...." 4:42:18 PM Metal: The Robot tried to aim its lasor sights but it was all over the place* 4:42:35 PM Fro: He sets her down, somewhere safe. He goes back to normal and rushes the Robot. 4:43:05 PM Metal: Robot: Sensors damaged 4:43:28 PM Saren: Le wolf stuck his hands out... And fired electricity at the head of the bot where the metal rod was from the tips of his fingers. 4:43:57 PM Fro: He immediately goes full stop. 4:44:12 PM Metal: the robot is hit with it and stumbles back swinging its robotic tail smacking the wall* 4:45:02 PM Metal: The walls smacks the bricks towards them and the wolf is smacked right on the head* 4:45:36 PM Saren: 'I ain't in costume, no need to keep up appearances.. Sides, maybe these two have it.' 4:45:54 PM Ghosty: "EEEK!" Alaine screeched as she dodged another brick. 4:46:28 PM Metal: The robot then makes a run for it as it drops a couple of grenades at their feet* 4:47:24 PM Saren: 'With that, I bid thee, adieu..' 4:47:40 PM | Removed 4:48:17 PM Saren: This message has been removed. 4:48:00 PM Fro: (Got smacked in the head...) 4:48:12 PM Saren: (Didn't see that.) 4:48:15 PM Metal: he'd be ko'd lol 4:48:36 PM Saren: He was going to leave, buuuut brick to the head equals Knock Out 4:49:25 PM Saren: With that, the wolf was knocked out on the car. 4:49:26 PM Metal: Grenades are beeping* 4:50:58 PM Ghosty: Alaine, seeing the poor knocked out wolf, started heading over to check on him. Going the long way around to avoid danger, of course. 4:51:35 PM Fro: Techno starts kicking the grenades away with his tail. (rubs eyes) 4:53:11 PM Saren: The wolf looked to be a teen, with frazzled up green fur and a few tattoos on his face. 4:53:35 PM Saren: All in all like your average high school delinquent. 4:54:08 PM | Edited 4:54:24 PM Ghosty: When Alaine got over to the wolf, she tried to shake him awake. "Hey!?! You okay?" 4:54:34 PM Metal: one grenade explodes a little early hitting techno a little* 4:55:06 PM Saren: His head was bleeding, so definitely a concussion of sorts. 4:55:32 PM Fro: Techno falls flat, examining his tail. 4:55:59 PM Metal: technos disguise is damaged taking his disguise function offline* 4:56:09 PM Metal: techno has minor damage at best* 4:56:15 PM Fro: "And there goes my normal dog day.." 4:57:11 PM Ghosty: Alaine then climbed into the car they were on top of, to see if there was anything she could use to help the wolf. Any napkin or something to put over the bleeding spot...? 4:57:56 PM Metal: The sound of alarms are heard* 4:58:04 PM Metal: well more like sirens* 4:58:20 PM Saren: Surprisingly enough, electricity was flowing towards Mars. 4:58:46 PM Saren: From the car battery assuming it wasn't destroyed. 4:59:13 PM Ghosty: Alaine noticed this, and stopped what she was doing, cautiously heading back out to check on Mars. 5:00:29 PM Metal: Police and fire services were seen to be coming* 5:00:30 PM Saren: It was... Actually healing him, like Cole McGrath in infamous 2 5:01:39 PM Fro: "We'd best be leaving." 5:02:21 PM Saren: Mars slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his head. 5:02:59 PM Ghosty: Alaine seems awestruck by this. "A-are you okay, mister?" 5:03:40 PM Metal: the services are almost there* 5:04:12 PM Fro: "We need to go." 5:04:27 PM Saren: The wolf grumbled. "Yeah.. Peace.." 5:05:03 PM Saren: With that, he started climbing up a telephone line and tried surfing it using the juice he had left. 5:05:40 PM Ghosty: Alaine made her way back to Techno, watching this fascinating wolf with every chance she got. 5:05:54 PM Fro: "You need to come in for questioning." 5:06:40 PM Saren: "....." Mars kept climbing up the telephone pole, flipping techno the bird. 5:07:01 PM Saren: "Peace out brah." 5:07:12 PM Fro: "Stop climbing and come with us." 5:07:22 PM Saren: Hopefully he had enough juice to electrosurf awaaaaay. 5:07:37 PM Ghosty: "Hey! I was trying to help, you know!" Alaine seemed to take offense to this as well, even though it the birdie wasn't aimed at her. 5:07:51 PM Saren: "Nahhhhh, you saw the giant killer robot. Go follow that." 5:08:14 PM Ghosty: Aaaangry tiny. 5:08:28 PM Saren: Mars climbed to the top and started to electrosurf awaaaaaaaay. 5:08:40 PM Fro: "It'd be better if we had an intelligent source of information." 5:09:22 PM Fro: (out of power for mars, no surfing today) 5:09:27 PM Saren: Well, the wolf was officially fleeing the law. 5:09:28 PM Ghosty: Alaine sighed, climbing back on top of Techno's head. 5:10:32 PM Fro: Techno begins his pursuit. 5:11:23 PM Ghosty: Alaine held on tight, wishing she could help but knowing she couldn't. 5:12:01 PM Saren: "Lol, what are you! Casuls!!" He mocked, increasing the output to geeeet away. 5:12:58 PM Fro: "Wonderful, a slang user..." He just keeps following. The wolf wouldn't have gotten that much power from a car battery to maintain a rapid speed. 5:12:59 PM Saren: If that failed, he could always tether himself to a building using what he called a static tether. 5:13:34 PM Saren: -actually, car batteries do tend to have a bit of juice, and he drained it dry.- 5:13:57 PM Saren: If he really needed to he could drain the telephone wire. 5:14:00 PM Fro: (...I don't know.) 5:14:37 PM Metal: Mars then fail to see the telephone wire was broke* 5:14:37 PM Saren: (They have to power a car and all of its other functions for at least a year or so.) 5:14:50 PM Saren: "... Fuck youuuu karma!!" 5:15:06 PM Metal: He'd trip and fall onto the police car* 5:15:41 PM Saren: "Hello Concussion my old friend, we meet again." 5:15:48 PM Saren: With that he was out like a light. 5:16:13 PM Metal: The coppers get out of the car* 5:16:21 PM Metal: Cop: Hey what you doing? 5:16:28 PM Metal: Cop2: you alright? 5:16:31 PM Fro: Techno stops just out of sight, and cloaked. 5:17:16 PM Metal: the cop radio goes off* 5:18:46 PM Metal: Radio: All units be advised suspect is a teenage Green furred wolf and a possible anarchist 5:19:17 PM Ghosty: (Would Techno be able to cloak Alaine if she's on top of him?) 5:19:30 PM Metal: yes 5:19:35 PM Saren: Mars slooowly woke up in time to hear that. 5:19:39 PM Saren: "....." 5:19:39 PM Metal: cloaking field* 5:19:52 PM Saren: "You guys suck, you know that..?" 5:20:05 PM Metal: The cops then grab him and arrest him* 5:20:35 PM Saren: "Huh, Let it be said that this will go away when I turn 18.." 5:22:10 PM Metal: The wolf is taken away to the station* 5:23:16 PM Saren: "Not cool bro." 5:24:34 PM Fro: (=3=) 5:25:20 PM Saren: "I see that dog again it'll be too soon.." 5:25:42 PM Fro: Techno follows the officers. 5:29:08 PM Saren: "..... Or that tiny thing.. Eh, if only she wasn't so short.." The wolf sighed.. What? He's in highschool? 5:29:36 PM Metal: The wolf is thrown in jail* 5:30:08 PM Saren: "Ughhhh, this is gonna be so awkward to explain.." 5:30:15 PM Fro: "Not the place I would've preferred him to be..." 5:31:41 PM Metal: Psssstttt 5:31:48 PM Metal: Maybe get some help? 5:32:05 PM Saren: (Fro?) 5:32:14 PM Fro: (What?) 5:32:37 PM Saren: "This suuuuucks! Hoi, how long before my trial?" 5:33:43 PM Saren: Techno should call in Sasha for this. 5:34:37 PM Fro: He calls in someone who wouldn't make a mess out of this. 5:34:56 PM Ghosty: Saren Arcturias 5:35:12 PM Saren: (Nooo, he'd make a mess out of it.) 5:35:20 PM Saren: (And he's in rehab.) 5:35:22 PM Ghosty: (That's the jooooooke) 5:35:40 PM Fro: (...Excuse to not use him? Hah.) 5:35:53 PM Saren: (Preeetty much, I mean come on.) 5:36:02 PM Saren: (It's a legit excuse.) 5:36:36 PM Fro: (It is. He made a mess of himself, so he'd have to do this.) 5:38:13 PM Ghosty: Alaine looks curious. "What'cha doin'?" 5:38:32 PM Fro: "Calling someone." 5:39:17 PM Ghosty: "Okay! Who is it?" Alaine. Stop. Being. A six year old. 5:39:38 PM Fro: "You'll find out soon.." 5:40:39 PM Ghosty: "Oookay..." 5:41:55 PM Metal: So who does techno call? 5:42:05 PM Metal: Will the wolf ever get out of this mess? 5:42:13 PM Metal: And where is saren in all of this? 5:42:14 PM Fro: (...Are you leaving?) 5:42:38 PM Metal: Screen goes to saren sleeping in his pants in the bath tub with a sailor hat on* 5:42:48 PM Saren: Lol 5:42:51 PM Metal: Phone ringing* 5:43:06 PM Metal: He throws it at the wall and continues to sleep* 5:43:31 PM Saren: Loool 5:44:49 PM Metal: there was also a couple of dead assassins in the room as well* 5:45:57 PM Saren: Lol 5:49:47 PM Metal: techno then gets sarens answering machine message* 5:50:16 PM Fro: "...I was calling Sasha. Not Saren." 5:53:14 PM Metal: Techno then notices the phone number of sasha has been changed to sarens number* 5:53:33 PM Metal: and sashas was renamed to Dumb cop bitch 5:53:38 PM Fro: "...Enough of these games." 5:54:09 PM Fro: He calls Sasha. "Saren had better be in his rehabilitation.." 5:54:32 PM Saren: (Hakekekekekeke) 5:54:38 PM Metal: Edit in the history* 5:54:59 PM | Edited 5:57:17 PM Saren: "We're sorry, if I haven't answered, it's because I'm in rehab... PFFFFT!! As if!" 5:55:03 PM Metal: User King of the babes* 5:56:45 PM Saren: (But now, dumb cop bitch is on the phone right.) 6:01:33 PM Metal: Phone answers* 6:02:28 PM Metal: Sasha: Hello? 6:06:47 PM Saren: (Damn it techno!) 6:07:03 PM Saren: Techno: ... Yes, is this Sasha..? 6:08:30 PM Saren: "Or.. 'Dumb Cop Bitch'..? God.. Damn it Saren." 6:08:50 PM | Edited 6:09:07 PM Ghosty: Alaine seems veeeeery interested. "Hello?!?" 6:09:03 PM Metal: Sasha: Who is this? 6:09:21 PM Ghosty: "Techno! And me, Alaine!" 6:10:58 PM Saren: "New recruit.." 6:11:22 PM Saren: "Anyway, we have a situation.." 6:11:40 PM Saren: Techno went on to explain the situation 6:11:47 PM Metal: Sasha: Techno and alaine....wait that robot dog and little alien in my sisters team? Why you calling me all of a sudden? 6:12:32 PM Saren: "Well... Saren's in rehab.. And Bess is..." 6:12:40 PM Metal: Sasha: Cuts him off* Oh So I guess you want me to contact my sister and tell her all about your dilemma again 6:13:18 PM Metal: Sasha: OH yes because you'd never come to me with a situation you think could be handled ain't that right 6:14:09 PM Saren: "Actually, we were contacting you for it.." 6:14:48 PM Metal: Sasha: Because of her missions are soooo secret and she....uuhhhh.....wait really? 6:15:02 PM Saren: "Yes..." 6:15:20 PM Metal: Sasha: uuuhh ok whats the problem? 6:15:44 PM Saren: "Well, there was a robot attack and a green wolf.. Have you listened to the news lately?" 6:17:07 PM Metal: Sasha: The robot no...but there is a warrant out on a wolf I heard they may have found him recently what about him? 6:17:52 PM Saren: "Well... He's an electrokinetic in a regular prison.. Aaaand this may be a recruitment drive." 6:18:12 PM Saren: "Odds are, two to three hours before he breaks out." 6:18:34 PM Metal: Sasha: Double his guard then? 6:19:15 PM Saren: "He doesn't seem like a criminal, I mean.. he was fighting a giant robot, he may know more about it." 6:19:15 PM Metal: Sasha: And rubber his cell? 6:19:53 PM Saren: "And these are the home grown fat donut munching police types.." 6:20:06 PM Metal: Sasha: So you have a case with a possibily innocent victim? 6:20:14 PM Saren: "Yep." 6:20:36 PM Metal: Sasha: Wait...did you just insult my unit? 6:20:48 PM *** Ene has left *** 6:21:38 PM Saren: "Uhhh.. Noooooooo... Gooodddd Damn it Saren, it looks like I need to tighten security protocols.." 6:22:33 PM Metal: Sasha: .....I'll be over in 5 minutes 6:23:08 PM Metal: THe scene ends with a to be continued sign up* 3:58:38 PM Ghosty: Alaine seems kind of excited. "Yay! I get to meet this 'Sasha' lady!" 3:59:05 PM Fro: "Indeed you do." 4:00:36 PM Metal: Aliane would notice some of technos outter casing on his back was damaged* 4:01:33 PM Ghosty: Alaine saw this. "Hey Techno.... You okay?" 4:01:47 PM Fro: "..." 4:02:03 PM Fro: "Why?" 4:02:26 PM | Edited 4:02:38 PM Ghosty: "Your back..." 4:03:04 PM Fro: "What is wrong with it." 4:03:44 PM | Edited 4:03:54 PM Ghosty: "Looks like your plating's damaged..." 4:04:15 PM Fro: "Is it?" 4:06:12 PM Metal: The damage looked like a slash from the robots claws* 4:06:28 PM Metal: Some sparks were coming from it* 4:06:58 PM Fro: "Hm. It would seem I received damage from the robot." 4:09:59 PM Metal: Something inside alaine clicked and she felt a need to examine it* 4:10:27 PM Saren: Meanwhile, Mars is sitting inside the prison all bored. 4:12:39 PM Metal: ZZZZZZZZZZZ 4:12:56 PM Saren: (LUNATITTTIES!!!) 4:12:58 PM Fro: (Ghosty) 4:16:25 PM Metal: luna is dead 4:19:50 PM Monktwo: this is news to you 4:20:27 PM Metal: not really 4:22:51 PM Ghosty: Sorry! I'm back 4:23:09 PM Metal: shoots cass* 4:23:25 PM Saren: Yaaaaaaaaay 4:23:51 PM Ghosty: "Yeah, looks like a slash... Maybe..." Alaine crawls over to get a better look at the damage. 4:24:15 PM Cass: (dies( 4:24:29 PM Ghosty: Seeing sparks, Alaine tried to find the source, looking for broken wires she could try to reconnect. 4:24:34 PM Metal: Enemy spy is dead 4:25:29 PM Metal: Alaine could see small damage to the sparking wires and connections and something came over her that she just went ahead and started fixing it* 4:26:10 PM Metal: It got to a point where techno detected his disguise hologram mode is ready again 4:27:16 PM Ghosty: "This goes here... That goes there..." Alaine mumbles, very focused on this little diversion. Seems like she has a knack for this kind of work. 4:27:37 PM Fro: "Wha...What are you doing Alaine?" 4:28:24 PM Metal: Power systems operating at 100% on techno's hud flashes* 4:28:35 PM | Edited 4:28:50 PM Ghosty: "Trying to fix it." Alaine blankly answered, as she kept working. Now something was definitely up, Alaine was never this... monotone. 4:28:50 PM Fro: "Eh...?" 4:29:13 PM Metal: Alaine then finishes fixing his systems damaged by the attack* 4:29:24 PM Ghosty: "Hey! I think I got it! How's it working, Techno?" Alaine asked, back to her normal cheery self. 4:30:53 PM Fro: "...Hm." 4:31:57 PM Ghosty: "Is it fixed?" Alaine asked, impatiently. She seemed pretty excited to know how she'd done. 4:32:47 PM Fro: "...Indeed." 4:33:16 PM Ghosty: "Yaaaay!!!! I did it!!" Alaine cheered. But how, though? 4:33:31 PM Fro: "Hm..." 4:34:00 PM Metal: Soon a Red Car Sports car is seen on its way coming down the street fast* 4:35:18 PM Ghosty: "Huh?" Alaine gets pretty distracted by this. 4:35:43 PM Fro: "There she is." 4:38:32 PM Metal: the Door opens and a 6ft tall German shepherd lady in a blue trench coat steps out of the car* 4:38:43 PM Saren: -dumb cop bitch lights up in techno's HUD.- 4:38:52 PM Metal: looks around for them* 4:39:24 PM | Edited 4:39:40 PM Ghosty: "Huh? Yay! Hello!!!" Alaine waved to Sasha. 4:39:53 PM Metal: She looks around as her ears twitch* 4:40:06 PM Metal: Sasha: Hello? 4:40:13 PM Saren: -she sees purple thing on black dogbot.- 4:41:25 PM Ghosty: Alaine's waving like a maniac. Must be the sugar from that ice cream kicking in. 4:42:03 PM Metal: Sasha looks at them with a bit of a Eehhh what face* 4:42:33 PM Metal: Sasha: I guess...your alaine and techno? 4:42:42 PM Saren: Dogbot nods. "To the prison..?" 4:43:01 PM Ghosty: Alaine nods as well. 4:43:25 PM Metal: Sasha: Alright in the car guys.... 4:43:57 PM Metal: Sasha gets in the car* 4:44:02 PM Saren: Soooo, techno and Alaine enter the back seat 4:44:37 PM Metal: Sasha: you guys might wanna belt up... 4:44:42 PM Ghosty: "Woohoo!" Alaine jumped off Techno's head, climbing up to the front and getting in a cupholder. 4:44:49 PM Ghosty: Silly Alaine. 4:45:05 PM Saren: "I am -glitches voice box.- Groot." 4:45:09 PM Metal: The Car Rev's up* 4:45:12 PM Fro: (.3.) 4:45:26 PM Fro: (e~e) 4:45:38 PM Metal: Sasha: looks at techno with a eyebrow raised* 4:45:46 PM Saren: (Frrro) 4:45:46 PM Fro: "Ignore that." 4:45:56 PM Fro: (Saren. I was here XD ) 4:46:08 PM Saren: It comes out in a high pitched squeaky voice.- 4:46:52 PM Ghosty: Alaine turns around to look at Techno. "Are you okay there buddy?" 4:46:58 PM Metal: the car gos and the force of power it produces sends alaine flying out of the cup holder into the back seat* 4:47:04 PM Fro: "Glitches..." 4:47:15 PM Metal: and techno sinks into the back seat as well* 4:47:36 PM Ghosty: "Eek!" Alaine goes flying. 4:48:21 PM Fro: Techno catches her with his tail. 4:48:33 PM Ghosty: Alaine gets caught, and sighs in relief. 4:49:32 PM Metal: Music plays on the radio* 4:49:43 PM Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcJ-wNmazHQ 4:49:47 PM Metal: XD 4:50:23 PM Metal: Sasha: So whats the deal with this kid we're looking into? You said something about a robot? 4:50:24 PM Saren: Mars was chilling in jail still 4:51:44 PM Metal: The scene moves on a good bit as they converse the situation to sasha* 4:52:20 PM Fro: "The robot and the boy were in conflict." 4:54:09 PM Metal: Sasha: Well charges I've gathered from the reports pretty much have him on an arson charge and vandalism... 4:55:08 PM | Edited 4:55:42 PM Metal: Sasha: as well as other charges of a more minor nature the boys looking at least 20 years if this goes to the courts... 4:55:15 PM Fro: "That is likely true. But the robot had a hand in those as well." 4:57:34 PM Fro: "It's still around out there somewhere. And he may give some information about where it came from." 4:57:45 PM Metal: Sasha: And there is video evidence of him doing it no sign of a robot in any footage or statements taken thus far... 4:58:15 PM Ghosty: "What the-" 4:58:22 PM Metal: Sasha: hmmm that's interesting though... 4:58:27 PM Fro: "...The recent actions from earlier today involve a robot anyway." 4:58:51 PM Saren: -well, Mars got bored, and he recovered enough energy.- 4:59:00 PM Saren: -sooo, guess what he's doing.- 4:59:11 PM | Edited 4:59:29 PM Metal: Sasha: Its says the video evidence was given by an anonymous source 5:00:16 PM Metal: Mars then heard the coppers talking* 5:00:41 PM Metal: Cop1: Kid doesn't seem that bad he came along pretty peacefully 5:01:12 PM Metal: Cop 2: Yeah but the evidence seems pretty stacked against him 5:01:16 PM Fro: "Hm...That's suspicious." 5:01:38 PM Saren: "There was a friggin giant ass robot damn it!" 5:01:40 PM Metal: Cop 1: Yeah but little to no motive given... 5:02:20 PM Metal: Cop 2: looks at him* Drugs maybe? He's at that age? 5:02:33 PM Ghosty: "Yeah, that's really weird..." 5:02:39 PM Saren: ".... Drugs.. Really?" 5:02:56 PM Metal: Cop 1: Maybe its like one of those internet protest things? 5:03:05 PM Saren: ".... What?" 5:03:23 PM Saren: Mars sighed, looking for some kind of window. 5:03:23 PM Metal: Cop 2: Yeah maybe...Kid you one of those what you call it? 5:03:31 PM Metal: Cop 1: Vegan? 5:03:37 PM Metal: Cop 2: yeah that's it 5:03:54 PM Saren: "Vegan..? NO!! Jesus Christ I loved that burger joint!" 5:04:07 PM Saren: "Okay.. It was a MxDonalds was it?" 5:04:16 PM Metal: Cop1: Then why torch it? 5:04:47 PM Saren: "Because there was a giant fucking robot trying to kill me." 5:05:06 PM Metal: The two cops look at each other in a pause* 5:05:16 PM Metal: Then both start laughing out loud* 5:05:32 PM Saren: "..... Fuck it.." Mars threw his hands out in the air. 5:06:34 PM Saren: He had enough juice to convert himself into electricity, was there a window he could zap himself out of? 5:06:53 PM Metal: Nope* 5:07:12 PM Saren: -so his only way out was through the cops?- 5:08:02 PM Metal: techno, alaine and sasha arrive at the police station* 5:08:07 PM Saren: -he wouldn't kill, no, at worst he'd paralyze them or knock them out.- 5:08:27 PM Metal: Sasha: alright guys this place is big so stay with me.. 5:08:38 PM Fro: "Of course." He cloaks as a normal dog. 5:08:56 PM Metal: They look at the building seeing it as a very large HQ* 5:09:00 PM Saren: Mars stuck both hands through his cell door. 5:09:24 PM Ghosty: Alaine latches onto Techno, holding on tight. 5:10:21 PM Saren: "Ughhhhh, this is boring..." 5:10:22 PM Metal: They walk into the lobby which was large with police and workers walking all around attending to the things and people* 5:10:34 PM Metal: Cops walk off* 5:11:03 PM Saren: Mars smiled.. With them gone he could slip through the cell doors. 5:11:25 PM Metal: Mars would then notice the bars were made of plastic* 5:12:20 PM Saren: Mars blinked. "How the fuck did they know..? I never bragged about my powers at all..?" 5:13:00 PM Metal: Then he saw a picture on the wall* 5:14:34 PM Saren: Mars took a look at the picture. "....?" 5:14:56 PM Metal: take care when dealing with juvenile suspects rough handling in the past has lead to suspect injury on metal bars thus they have been replaced with a plastic replacement to about the same strength* 5:15:20 PM Saren: "..... That's bullshit!!" 5:15:29 PM Metal: As mars was underage he was place in the juvenile section cells* 5:15:50 PM Saren: Mars momentarily lost it, punching the wall with a lightning coated fist 5:15:58 PM Metal: Sasha walking in gets addressed by a couple of cops* 5:16:19 PM Metal: Cop1: Hey Detective where'd you get the pet? 5:16:30 PM Saren: He starts bouncing around his cell, covering himself with lightning. 5:16:39 PM Metal: talking about techno* 5:17:10 PM Fro: Techno barks 5:17:27 PM Metal: Soft relaxing music played in mars cell* 5:17:45 PM Saren: Mars looks for the source of the music. 5:18:19 PM Metal: Sasha: heh he's my sisters watching him for a couple of days* 5:19:07 PM Metal: Mars would see it was not far from the radio in the comer* 5:19:40 PM Saren: Mars blinked... This was actually perfect for him. 5:19:56 PM Metal: Sasha: Come on and don't look at the dogs she says to techno* 5:20:15 PM Saren: Closing his eyes, he attempted to convert his body into electricity before drawing himself towards the radio. 5:20:30 PM Fro: He follows. 5:21:24 PM Saren: It's not like there weren't any gaps in the runner bars. 5:21:52 PM Metal: Techno then sees they are going past the dog training area and is getting stared at by a lot of the police dogs* 5:23:13 PM | Edited 5:26:14 PM Fro: "..." Techno tries his damn hardest to ignore the police dogs. 5:23:34 PM Ghosty: Alaine couldn't help but look at the police dogs. Not like they could see her anyways. (Telethon?) 5:24:07 PM Saren: techno. 5:24:48 PM Ghosty: (Ofc) 5:24:58 PM Metal: They start growling at him* 5:25:09 PM Metal: Sasha: calls the lift* 5:25:33 PM Metal: Mars can't quite reach the radio yet* 5:25:47 PM Saren: "Damn it.." 5:25:57 PM Saren: He damn well kept trying. 5:26:00 PM Fro: (Sorry. Role-playing as Telethon elsewhere.) 5:26:10 PM | Edited 5:26:18 PM Ghosty: (Yeah, I get it) 5:26:10 PM Metal: ah kk 5:26:29 PM Fro: "They're staring at me.." 5:26:36 PM Ghosty: (I do that with a lot of characters) 5:27:08 PM Ghosty: "Shh... Shh..." Alaine tries to calm Techno down. 5:27:16 PM Metal: Mars almost reached it after several attempts reaching the point where the radio begins to make static* 5:27:54 PM Metal: the lift arrives* 5:28:02 PM Metal: Sasha: Alright in we get 5:28:19 PM Fro: Techno goes in 5:29:01 PM Saren: Mars kept trying, he wanted to escape after all. 5:30:07 PM Metal: they go up the lift and at some point the power goes out* 5:30:27 PM Metal: The lights go out in mars cell room* 5:30:36 PM Metal: The radio then plays a voice* 5:30:39 PM Saren: ".... FUCK!" 5:30:59 PM Saren: "I WAS S-wait.. WHY DIDNT I USE THE LIGHTS!!" 5:31:31 PM Saren: Mars facepalmed. 5:33:51 PM Metal: "Subject confirmed...Meta based lifeform detected....acquisition delayed.....Unacceptable.....You will surrender to us and we add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own....Resistance is futile....* 5:34:21 PM Saren: "Hah! Nein! Nope! Never! Nyet! No!" 5:34:31 PM Metal: Sasha: Damn the power in here 5:34:41 PM Metal: Sasha hits the board* 5:36:09 PM Metal: Response noted...Unacceptable Response....You will Regret such invalid actions.... 5:36:23 PM Metal: The radio goes back to normal music as the power comes back on* 5:36:43 PM Metal: Techno feels like something was not right with that power outage* 5:36:48 PM Saren: Mars tried to use the lights as a means of escape. 5:37:04 PM Fro: "Something is wrong....Sasha. Are power outages like this normal?" 5:37:39 PM Metal: Sasha: Yeah it happens sometimes they are still installing new generators for back up 5:37:56 PM Metal: The lights were like the radio* 5:38:10 PM Saren: But one was closer to him was it not? 5:38:11 PM Metal: A little bit far for his reach* 5:38:24 PM Metal: But he might get there 5:38:40 PM Saren: He wanted out, so he kept focusing on the lights. 5:38:52 PM Fro: "This is not a normal outage." 5:39:04 PM Saren: Extending his reach so he could reappear out of the cell. 5:39:36 PM Metal: The Doors of the cell room open* 5:39:49 PM Metal: There is a police man there coming over* 5:40:03 PM Metal: Police man: Mars yes? 5:40:11 PM Saren: "Yes...?" 5:41:23 PM Metal: Police: Rules state you get to call to your folks at home to inform them thought I'd see if you wanna take it now? 5:41:44 PM Saren: "Yes I do." 5:41:59 PM Saren: 'Holy shit I cannot be this lucky.' 5:42:09 PM Saren: 'God.. Thank you for being so merciful.' 5:42:33 PM Fro: "How do we get out of here?" 5:42:47 PM Metal: Police: Alright alright calm down kid I'll get the keys... 5:43:13 PM Metal: The lift continued up the floors* 5:44:52 PM Saren: Mars smiled, he would use the telephone to escape 5:45:14 PM Fro: "Why are these buildings so large?!" 5:45:33 PM Saren: Well, first he would tase the cop from behind. 5:47:18 PM Metal: Sasha: Its police hq for most of the sector lots of staff required for such amount of resources and areas to cover 5:48:44 PM Ghosty: Alaine was just listening, her head leaning up against the back of Techno's neck. Like a little kid getting a piggyback ride. 5:48:47 PM Fro: "Blasted...something caused this outage. Something that wants the boy." 5:50:41 PM Ghosty: "I agree. That wasn't right...." 5:52:12 PM Metal: Sasha: What for is the question* 5:52:36 PM Metal: The cop comes back from the other room with the keys* 5:53:04 PM Saren: Mars waited for the cop to open his cell before he tased him. 5:53:17 PM Fro: "Who knows. But we need to get him." 5:54:10 PM Metal: Cop was about to open the door when he is impaled in the chest from behind with a bladed claw* 5:54:30 PM Metal: He gasped a large gasp of air* 5:54:31 PM Saren: "OH SHIT NIGGAH!!" 5:54:44 PM Metal: As blood splats on mars's face* 5:55:07 PM Saren: Mars' eyes widened as he froze up. 5:55:22 PM Metal: There was human shaped machine there behind the cop* 5:55:38 PM Metal: He was lifted and thrown to the wall* 5:56:04 PM Metal: He then walked over to mars's cell* 5:56:17 PM Metal: As this happened the lift dings* 5:56:28 PM Metal: Sasha: We're here 5:56:32 PM Saren: "Stay the fuck back!!" 5:56:37 PM Metal: The lift doors open* 5:56:46 PM Saren: Mars scooted backwards. 5:57:17 PM Metal: The machine then moved to the bars and grabbed them ripping them off* 5:57:42 PM Metal: Sasha, techno and allaine saw no one at the front desk* 5:57:54 PM Metal: Then heard commotion in the next room* 5:58:11 PM Fro: "...This is bad." Techno rushes to the source of the commotion. 5:59:47 PM Saren: Mars was trying to fry the robot now, spamming electricity darth sideous style. 6:00:19 PM Metal: The robot shrugs off the lighting as its hit back a bit* 6:00:37 PM Metal: It then turns to see the group coming in* 6:00:59 PM Metal: Music starts* 6:01:12 PM Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqYLKX9WQrQ&list=LLYsxSIzbYOp1S5wH1hSISqw&index=258 6:01:44 PM Metal: it then picks up a couch in the room and throws it at them* 6:01:52 PM Metal: Sasha: Look out! 6:02:02 PM Metal: She rolls out the way* 6:03:15 PM Metal: It then fires a Rope like tether at mars constricting him and pulling him towards the robot* 6:03:27 PM Fro: "Techno ducks, lunging to cut thentether. 6:04:06 PM Metal: The robot then changes its arm into a weapon and blasts techno with a energy blast* 6:04:40 PM Fro: He dodges. "You're not taking him!" 6:05:43 PM Metal: It then swings mars at techno to knock him off* 6:06:51 PM Saren: "Fu-ack!" 6:07:01 PM Saren: He grabbed Techno by the tail. 6:07:09 PM Fro: "!" 6:07:30 PM Saren: Techno might notice that his systems were recharging. 6:07:33 PM Metal: Luna here? 6:08:41 PM Fro: Techno growls, then latches onto the arm holding Mars. He claws at the joint. 6:10:03 PM Metal: its weapon clicks and aims at techno's face* 6:10:12 PM Metal: charging* 6:11:36 PM Metal: LUNA! 6:11:46 PM Metal: WHERE R U! 6:11:50 PM Metal: IAHFIAUAYBGLKHABKHABYIAISBUWQIBWCYQIY 6:12:56 PM Metal: if shes not here in 3 mins 6:12:59 PM Metal: am off to bed 6:13:19 PM Saren: I shall play as Alaine 6:13:27 PM Metal: alrighty 6:13:41 PM Metal: The weapon stops charging* 6:14:02 PM Saren: Inside the robot was Alaine, tearing up circuitry like a boss 6:14:09 PM Metal: Alaine is then seen on the weapon With a couple of cables in each hand* 6:14:25 PM Saren: "Guys! Guys!" 6:14:46 PM Saren: She attaches the cables. 6:14:57 PM Saren: Then removed them 6:15:07 PM Metal: The robot looked at alaine* 6:15:16 PM Metal: The weapon then began to beep* 6:15:36 PM Saren: Alaine blinked, then started running as fast as her stubby little legs could carry her 6:15:49 PM Metal: it then slammed techno to the ground* 6:16:05 PM Ghosty: (Sorry about that, my phone wasn't going off) 6:16:11 PM Metal: and stuck its weapon in technos mouth* 6:16:25 PM Fro: "Ghk!" 6:16:39 PM Metal: Bullets fired at the robots head* 6:16:53 PM Saren: Mars let go of Techno's tail and attempted to remove the arm from Techno's mouth. 6:16:57 PM Metal: The bullets caused it to stumble back a bit* 6:17:25 PM Metal: Sasha was there with her pistol firing at it* 6:17:38 PM Ghosty: (Jeez I missed too much T3T) 6:17:52 PM Metal: techno was freed and managed to release the tether on mars* 6:18:08 PM Metal: (Did u see what alaine did?) 6:18:13 PM Ghosty: (Barely) 6:18:49 PM Metal: She stopped techno getting shot by going into the machine and crossing a few wires XD 6:18:56 PM Fro: "We need to hit it with something that will do more damage..." 6:19:34 PM Metal: Now the weapons gonna blow up* 6:19:54 PM Metal: its hand weapon blasts causing some damage* 6:20:23 PM Metal: it then grabs another piece of furnature and throws it at them* 6:20:32 PM Ghosty: Alaine finally got the hell out of dodge, catching her breath for a moment. She turns to look at the robot for a moment, looking for other wires she could cross. 6:20:39 PM Saren: Mars looked around to see a way out 6:21:08 PM Fro: Techno tackles Mars out of the way of the furniture. 6:21:13 PM Saren: Clocked in. 6:21:45 PM Metal: Sasha: Techno Secure the kid and aliane 6:21:58 PM Metal: The robot looks up mildly damaged* 6:22:26 PM Metal: It looks at its arm then it turns into some sort of energy blade* 6:22:33 PM Fro: "He well be upset..." 6:22:47 PM Metal: Sasha: oooohhhh..... 6:23:35 PM Metal: Sasha puts away her pistol and goes into her trench coat to pull out some sort of energy blade as well* 6:23:50 PM Ghosty: Alaine was full on focused. "It likely can't reach the area between its shoulder joints.... I could... Yes! That's it!" Alaine climbs up a bit to get a height advantage over the robot, and tries to maneuver behind it. 6:24:50 PM Metal: The Robot rushs at sasha and begins to unleash a hell of a lot of blade strikes at her as she tries to defend herself* 6:25:24 PM Metal: the sword clash with light sabre style sparks flying and sounds* 6:25:31 PM Ghosty: Alaine, seeing her opening, dropped down onto the robot's upper back, between its shoulder joints. 6:26:56 PM Metal: Mars may try to make a get away* 6:27:04 PM Metal: But with techno watching* 6:27:07 PM Metal: Not likely* 6:27:32 PM Metal: Sasha was then tripped up and knocked on her back* 6:27:34 PM Ghosty: Alaine resumed her progress, ripping apart and recrossing wires. 6:27:48 PM Metal: The robot turns to face mars* 6:27:57 PM Metal: Then looks at techno* 6:28:07 PM Metal: Robot: You.... 6:28:14 PM | Edited 6:30:11 PM Ghosty: She was trying to get the bot to just collapse, or hit itself, something to that effect. 6:29:17 PM Fro: "Me." 6:30:37 PM Metal: Robot: Guardian model original Detected....Mission parameters have been updated.....seize guardian model at all costs.... 6:30:54 PM Metal: It walks towards them* 6:31:35 PM Metal: Its chest opens and fires little devices that hit techno and emp his legs* 6:32:55 PM Ghosty: "No! TECHNO!!!" Alaine makes a break for it, leaping towards Techno like a little flea to see if there was anything she could do to help. 6:33:23 PM Metal: SAREN! 6:33:26 PM Ghosty: Maybe the charger thing would help... 3:31:04 PM Metal: The Scene goes to saren in the bath tub again* 3:31:30 PM Saren: With a knocked out ho on top 3:32:02 PM Metal: and booze bottles everywhere* 3:33:49 PM Metal: Ummm wrong heros 3:34:02 PM Metal: It then goes to a scene of rustic shopping* 3:34:08 PM Metal: NO! 3:34:13 PM Fro: (=3=; ) 3:34:42 PM Metal: Changes the scene again to bess doing paper work* 3:34:46 PM Metal: Looking bored* 3:34:50 PM Metal: DAMN! 3:35:14 PM Metal: Rips the Frame off till it gets to the right scene* 3:35:44 PM Metal: Then it returns to the scene of Techno on the floor emp'd legs* 3:35:56 PM Metal: Mars is now freed* 3:36:15 PM Metal: And the robo is on its way to techno with its energy blade out* 3:38:18 PM Fro: "Move..." 3:39:27 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Well.. I know that asshole is after me.. Soooo.. Hey ugly!?" 3:39:54 PM Saren: Mars waved at the robot. 3:40:12 PM Metal: Robot: Guardian unit also known as Technovolt will be...disabled and It stops and looks at mars 3:41:11 PM Saren: "Catch up if you can~" 3:41:30 PM Saren: Mars converted himself into electricity and ran. 3:42:10 PM Ghosty: Alaine landed beside Techno, trying to reach the little charger unit in his mouth. She was hoping that would work, but she didn't know for sure. 3:42:27 PM Fro: He opens his mouth, sure enough the charger's there. 3:42:43 PM Metal: The robot looks at mars then fires the emp device at technos face* 3:43:09 PM Ghosty: Alaine presses the button on it, as quick as she can, before screeching as the emp came at her. 3:43:12 PM Metal: Techno would be hit with a small device constantly sapping his system* 3:43:32 PM | Edited 3:44:00 PM Fro: What little charge enabled him to dodge the device. Uunfortunately he's back to empty, waiting for more power. 3:43:41 PM Metal: the robot then begins to track mars's movements* 3:44:11 PM Saren: (Electro Sapper from TF2) 3:44:12 PM Ghosty: Alaine, once she calmed down, tried pressing on the button again. "Come on... Techno... Stay with me..." 3:44:15 PM Metal: Aliane could see the flashing device was on technos body* 3:44:26 PM Metal: If she can disable them maybe* 3:44:41 PM Ghosty: (Techno dodged it, read Fro's message) 3:44:52 PM Saren: Mars was intending to leave the building, waving at the window when he got out 3:45:03 PM Metal: There was more on him* 3:45:08 PM Saren: (Amurica) 3:45:38 PM Metal: the Robot Looked out of the window* 3:45:47 PM Ghosty: Alaine noticed the little devices, and crawled up on top of Techno, trying to pry them off. 3:45:53 PM Fro: "Ridiculous...No way they should've gotten me..." 3:45:54 PM Metal: Robot: Primary target has escaped.... 3:46:30 PM Metal: Robot: Priority's reset Aquire secondary target... 3:46:45 PM Ghosty: "Stay with me Techno!" Alaine keeps ripping off little sapping devices, working at a furious pace... 3:47:21 PM Metal: Technos systems would start coming back on* 3:47:33 PM Metal: But aliane struggles with the last one* 3:48:08 PM Fro: He gets up, moving at a faster pace overtime a sapper is removed. 3:48:55 PM Metal: There is still one interfering but not stopping his movements more slowing him down* 3:49:10 PM Ghosty: Alaine just can't seem to get the last one off. As a last attempt, she tried using her sharp fangs to rip off anything still attached. 3:49:31 PM Metal: As alaine is doing this a shadow over looms them both* 3:49:37 PM Fro: Techno grabs the last device to try to tear the last one off. Regardless of physical damage, he WILL see it removed. 3:49:58 PM Metal: The robot was there looking at them* 3:50:19 PM Ghosty: Alaine looks back at the robot, and screeches. 3:50:23 PM Metal: the robot Aimed a Flamethrower weapon out of its hand* 3:50:55 PM Saren: Mars yawned, he was home free.. Now he had to get his gear and mask 3:50:56 PM Metal: Robot: Small vermin like creature detected...Fire order issued 3:51:03 PM Ghosty: Alaine ran, just as fast as she possibly could. 3:51:19 PM Fro: Techno lashes out at the robot. "You won't touch her!" 3:51:34 PM Metal: The robot is knocked back* 3:51:54 PM Fro: He grabs one of the devices removed from him and jams it into the robot's eye. 3:52:25 PM Metal: Robot: Error Error 3:52:44 PM Metal: It still has strength to throw techno to the wall once more* 3:53:23 PM Fro: Techno just gets back up and resumes tearing into the robot. Seems attacking Alaine set off a berserk button in the robotic canine. 3:53:39 PM | Edited 3:54:19 PM Ghosty: Alaine once she was safely out of harm's way, stumbles and almost collapses. She was getting very worn out from this fight... 3:54:28 PM Metal: The robot then rips off the device and crushes its hand* 3:54:55 PM Metal: Then Grabs techno and holds him up despite the damage he has done to it* 3:55:14 PM Fro: Techno's tail flails, looking to grab another device. 3:55:25 PM Metal: Weapon back in technos mouth once more* 3:55:39 PM Ghosty: Alaine makes her way back to Techno, close enough for him to grab her. 3:55:47 PM Saren: Surprisingly, Mars... Or someone wearing a mask and some weird ass suit returned 3:56:06 PM Saren: Voice modulator too, can't be too careful ya know. 3:56:42 PM Saren: He started smacking the robots leg joints with a metal pipe from behind. 3:56:51 PM Fro: The tail grabs Alaine, dropping her onto the weapon. 3:57:24 PM Metal: The robot Throws techno into a fuse box sending electricity wild on him* 3:57:36 PM Ghosty: Alaine immediately starts ripping into the weapon, breaking and reconnecting wires, sabotaging the weapon as many ways as possible. 3:57:54 PM Metal: As it falls to one knee and turn the flame thrower at the new comer* 3:58:08 PM Metal: The fire blasts a big wave of fire at him* 3:58:34 PM Metal: After a few seconds alaines handy work causes the weapon to explode* 3:59:16 PM Saren: -que the newcomer to be unharmed because of a static barrier as he swung the rod at the robot's head.- 3:59:28 PM Ghosty: Alaine, by that point, had crawled up onto the robot's neck, resuming her work there. Rip, reconnect, rip, reconnect. 3:59:30 PM Saren: "Aye batter batter batter! Swing baby Swing!!" 3:59:55 PM Ghosty: Alaine ducked to avoid the metal pipe, screaming. 3:59:59 PM Metal: Its arm then grabs the new comers weapon* 4:00:08 PM Fro: He howls in agony. 4:00:39 PM Metal: It bends it in half* 4:00:47 PM Saren: ".... Well." 4:00:53 PM Ghosty: Alaine twinged, wanting so desperately to go help Techno, but she had to get rid of this robot first. 4:01:14 PM Metal: Suddenly a energy sword comes throw its chest* 4:01:23 PM Metal: It looks down at it* 4:01:34 PM Saren: "Oh cool, where can I get one of those?" 4:01:52 PM Metal: Sasha was seen there with her head bleeding somewhat and breathing heavily* 4:02:08 PM Fro: The electricity from the fusebox winds up dispersing, as Techno falls to the ground. Twitch. 4:02:25 PM Metal: The robot back hands sasha* 4:03:00 PM Saren: ".... With that I bid you all Adios.." 4:03:02 PM Metal: The robots neck starts to spark and malfunction* 4:03:17 PM Saren: He starts to waaaaalk away. 4:03:25 PM Metal: Robot: Malfunction....Intruder Detected 4:03:49 PM Metal: Robot: Deploying anti fire measures 4:03:49 PM Ghosty: Alaine tries her best to stay on the robot, still sabotaging the wiring. She was hoping to find power cords, so she could short circuit the thing, but no luck there. 4:04:17 PM Fro: Techno struggles to get up, sparking. His body is still sparking with electricity as he clambers towards Sasha. 4:04:28 PM Metal: Anti fire gas began to come from inside the robot heading towards alaine* 4:05:55 PM Ghosty: Alaine didn't move in time. One whiff of the stuff, and she passed out, falling and landing on the floor with a painful sounding 'thud.' 4:06:33 PM Metal: Sasha had recovered somewhat* 4:06:45 PM Fro: He picks her sword up with his tail, and turns to look at the robot. "I'm...Borrowing this..." 4:06:46 PM Metal: The robot then looked at mars one last time* 4:06:57 PM Saren: And our masked hero.. Let's call it Lightning Wolf.. Just took the elevator and waved. 4:07:15 PM Ghosty: Alaine was defenseless, prone to getting stepped on. 4:07:52 PM Metal: It then launched another tether wire at mars bringing him back in cowboy hog tie style* 4:08:58 PM Metal: Sasha then saw alaine on the ground picking her up quickly* 4:09:03 PM | Edited 4:09:21 PM Fro: Techno takes a few steps before breaking into a clumsy sprint, the tail gripping the sword as he swings it at the robot's arm. More specifically, the one with the built-in tether. 4:09:21 PM Metal: SAREN! 4:09:24 PM Metal: DO SOMETHIGN! 4:12:13 PM Saren: "No no noooo!!" 4:12:23 PM Saren: Mars sidestepped the wire and stepped on it 4:12:32 PM Ghosty: Alaine's breath was shallow, her head already badly bruised, her face pale... Could she even make it...? 4:12:47 PM Ghosty: Alas, Alaine had survived the impossible before. 4:12:47 PM Saren: "I know Kung Fu!" 4:13:14 PM Metal: techno cut the arm off* 4:13:34 PM Metal: Robot: Extreme damage errors 4:13:52 PM Fro: His tail sways, before lashing out at the robot's leg with the sword. 4:14:22 PM Metal: With all the fires happening the fire alarm came on* 4:14:31 PM Metal: The sprinkles came on* 4:14:45 PM Saren: He pressed the down button on the elevetor. 4:14:53 PM Metal: alaine got doused in water* 4:15:09 PM Saren: "Come on come on..." 4:15:20 PM Ghosty: Alaine still didn't wake up, despite this... She really needed help. 4:15:25 PM Metal: Elevator: Disabled due to fire alarm 4:15:53 PM Saren: "....." Thankfully he had a waterproof coat. 4:16:04 PM Saren: With that, he ran for a window. 4:16:11 PM Metal: Sasha: come on alaine... wake UP! 4:16:34 PM Metal: She then used her finger to give CPR* 4:16:37 PM Saren: "Nonononooo.. I am not going to jail for thiiiiiis..!" 4:17:08 PM Ghosty: Alaine moaned, sounding pained. She didn't need CPR... It was her head that was hurt... That and she was completely exhausted. 4:17:26 PM Metal: Robot: New Tactics analysed....Attack Target at home.....Use parents as leverage.... 4:17:55 PM Metal: Robot: Return to base for repairs....Priority... 4:18:23 PM Fro: The tail swings the sword at the robot's head. "I don't think so!" 4:18:32 PM Metal: Sasha: Well shes breathing...she layed her down on a table* 4:18:54 PM Metal: The other arm stops the sword* 4:19:07 PM Saren: "... Oh Hell no..!!" 4:19:11 PM Metal: takes it out of technos hands* 4:19:18 PM Fro: The sword starts to cut through the arm. 4:19:23 PM Saren: He attempted to jump at the robot 4:19:39 PM Metal: As the robot was distracted* 4:19:47 PM Metal: Mars is successful* 4:20:02 PM Saren: "There's only one thing to say at a time like this.. PIIIIKAMARRRRRRRSSSSS!!!" 4:20:29 PM Saren: -and Mars tries electrocuting the chrome coloring off the robot.- 4:20:51 PM Metal: Robot: Error Error 4:21:02 PM Metal: Robot: Critical failure 4:21:27 PM Metal: The Robot being so damaged and having so much exposed inwards parts* 4:21:32 PM Ghosty: Certainly, Alaine's sabotage work would help... 4:21:44 PM Metal: and the sprinklers being on* 4:22:02 PM Metal: Mars's attack was Super effective in its work* 4:22:26 PM Metal: The robots head exploded and inner parts were destroy* 4:22:50 PM Metal: It then froze up and fell on its back with a crashing noise and clanking metal* 4:23:28 PM Saren: Mars was cursing all the way. 4:24:03 PM Metal: Mars still being on it crashed through a table with it* 4:24:09 PM Saren: https://youtu.be/_y5e_NK0bjc 4:24:22 PM Metal: As the amount of lighting force caused a mini explosive kick back* 4:25:06 PM Saren: Mars cursed, flying back. 4:26:03 PM Metal: Sasha: Walks over to techno and rips the last devices off him* 4:26:12 PM Metal: Sasha: You alright? 4:26:59 PM Saren: Mars stood up, popping his back and glancing for a way out under his mask 4:28:01 PM Fro: Techno takes the sword from the robot's hand. "This does not belong to you..." 4:28:53 PM Metal: Sasha: not even looking at mars* You even think of running and I'll have a swat team turn up at your parents house and hit them with a federal court offense for harbouring a fugitive... 4:29:20 PM Saren: "Touch them and no one will find their bodies." 4:29:44 PM Metal: Sasha: Then we understand each other....mars.... 4:29:56 PM Fro: As he goes to hand the sword to Sasha, he sparks and loses feeling in one of his upper legs. 4:30:07 PM Fro: "Is...Alaine...all right..?" 4:30:34 PM Saren: "..... Huh, looks like a certain someone's held down by machinery... Now.. What the crap do you want..?" 4:30:40 PM Metal: Sasha: Shes on the table...shes alive more tired than anything I think... 4:31:08 PM Fro: "That...That is...Good." Techno then collapses, his face propped up by the floor. 4:31:13 PM Saren: ".... My line was better." 4:32:57 PM Metal: Sasha: Takes the sword and thanks techno: Well its not really what I want but rather what you need....after all your currently being held responsible for arson and possibly even terrorism not to mention a someone or something wants you in a cage so bad its sent this thing after you... 4:33:32 PM Saren: "..... So I trade one cage for another..?" 4:37:03 PM Ghosty: Alaine had her eyes shut very tightly now, another sign that she was okay, but at the same time quite the opposite. Her bruise was swelling up even worse, it looked absolutely awful. 4:38:06 PM Metal: BAck) 4:38:54 PM Metal: Sasha: No... 4:39:42 PM Saren: "Yeaaaah, I hiiighly doubt that.. I mean you're so inclined to get me to go with you I can't help but feel it's a trick?" 4:40:15 PM Metal: Sasha: Well if you'd prefer 4:40:27 PM Metal: Sasha picks up a telephone* 4:40:37 PM Saren: Mars zapped the telephone 4:41:06 PM Saren: ".... Fine fine." 4:41:29 PM Saren: "... One of these days lady, one of these days.." 4:42:35 PM Metal: Sasha: Techno get alaine and call in a skyknight pick up on the roof...We got some work to be done... 4:43:01 PM Fro: Techno's tail feebly picks up Alaine. "She needs medical attention..." 4:43:24 PM Saren: "Never seen someone so... Tiny before.." 4:43:34 PM Metal: Sasha: HQ will been the best place for her... 4:43:54 PM Ghosty: Alaine flinches as she gets picked up. At least she's reacting, that's progress. 4:44:03 PM Metal: Sasha: You looked in the mirror lately? 4:44:20 PM Saren: "Eh, the fuck is that supposed to mean?" 4:44:54 PM Fro: "She's...Fine." Techno holds her in his tail, being careful to not let her get hurt anymore. 4:45:50 PM Metal: Sasha smiles and walks* Come on roofs this way...we'll need to let HQ Get in here and do some work I'll give the Police chief the report... 4:46:56 PM Metal: Sasha then begins talking into her comms to inform the police chief of the Building they were in was soon to be under Internal affairs authority* 4:47:27 PM Saren: Mars was sitting on the roof, having zapped himself there. 4:47:30 PM Metal: The Chief gave a "Ah I see alright then no personel will interfere..." 4:47:37 PM Saren: "... FUCK MY LIIIIIIIIFE!!!" 4:47:55 PM Metal: A bird shit then lands on mars head* 4:47:59 PM Saren: https://youtu.be/_y5e_NK0bjc 4:48:03 PM Metal: lol 4:48:11 PM Saren: Mars growled, then sapped the bird. 4:48:15 PM Saren: *zapped 4:48:20 PM Ghosty: (Metal, you amazing bastard) 4:48:30 PM Fro: Techno just keeps following, protecting Alaine. 4:48:42 PM Fro: He has a slight limp in his right upper leg though. 4:48:50 PM Metal: Sasha and the gang reach the roof* 4:49:09 PM Metal: Soon mars's hair was blown back with his cheeks as well* 4:49:36 PM Metal: Suddenly a skyknight dropship uncloaks and unsilences causing some noise* 4:50:14 PM Metal: The Cargo doors open and a team come out of it* 4:50:39 PM Metal: Looks like science types and a couple of guards in high tech gear* 4:50:53 PM Ghosty: Alaine makes a little, pained whining sound. 4:51:01 PM Metal: Sasha: Oh great... 4:51:11 PM Fro: He growls. 4:51:32 PM Metal: On in particular type walks up to sasha* 4:52:12 PM Metal: ??: Ah Should have known this mess would be yours Lt fleming... 4:52:43 PM Metal: Sasha: Williams...always a pleasure.... 4:52:57 PM Saren: "Ooooh? Cop drama~" 4:53:02 PM Saren: Mars snickered. 4:53:34 PM Metal: Williams: Lets skip the pleasantries...The body...? 4:54:04 PM Metal: Sasha: The Cop? where the robot left it.... 4:54:22 PM Saren: "Wait wot..?" 4:54:36 PM Metal: Williams: Very funny LT....Now the robot.... 4:55:01 PM Metal: Sasha: 8th floor juvy prison cells... 4:55:23 PM Metal: She then begins to walk off* 4:55:42 PM Metal: Sasha: Aren't you gonna ask his name....? 4:55:58 PM Fro: "...I'm more concerned about Alaine at the moment." 4:56:03 PM Metal: Williams: stops for a moment before walking onward* 4:56:32 PM Metal: Sasha: walks onto the skyknight*....Cold hearted bitch.... 4:56:46 PM Saren: "Pot calling the kettle black." 4:57:43 PM Metal: Sasha pushes mars on* 4:57:56 PM Ghosty: Alaine wasn't looking to good... She went limp... 4:58:02 PM Metal: The skyknight then closes and gets ready to set off* 4:58:38 PM Saren: "... Wazzspinator sayzzz fuck youuuu.." Mars did a spot on waspinator impression. 4:58:49 PM Fro: "Is there anybody capable of medical treatment on this ship?!" 4:59:42 PM Metal: Sasha: No...but u could try rubbing her ears... 5:00:01 PM Metal: Sasha: then looks at mars* And we got a defibulator here... 5:00:14 PM Metal: Sasha begins belting up* 5:00:24 PM Metal: Sasha: You may wanna strap in 5:00:44 PM Saren: Mars straps in. 5:00:54 PM Fro: "Rubbing her ears?!" 5:01:15 PM Metal: Sasha: Shes cat like yeah? 5:01:53 PM Metal: The jets blast as mars sinks quite far into his seat taken by its shear force* 5:02:26 PM Fro: Techno anchors himself, petting Alaine's ears. "You'll get help..." 5:02:50 PM Saren: "Lightning travel is much more fun." 5:03:14 PM Metal: Sasha: Cats have sensitive ears she will respond to it quite comfortingly 5:03:35 PM Metal: Mars might feel ill from it* 5:04:09 PM Saren: -he didn't eat anything so no chance of vommitting.- 5:04:19 PM Metal: Queezy 5:04:33 PM | Edited 5:04:58 PM Ghosty: Oddly enough, this seems to be working. Alaine rolls over a bit, curling up, at least looking more relaxed and comfortable. 5:04:56 PM Saren: ".... I'm sooo glad I didn't eat anything." 5:05:17 PM Metal: the skyknight came to a halting stop* 5:05:36 PM Metal: MArs would be forced into his seat belt* 5:07:22 PM Saren: Unfortunately he had it loose, so he slipped out... Right into Techno's snout. 5:08:26 PM Fro: Techno backs up, growling statically. He continues to pet Alaine. 5:09:32 PM Saren: "Oh sod off dogbot.." 5:10:09 PM Metal: Mars then gets cuffed on his hands* 5:10:21 PM Metal: Sasha: Almost forgot about that... 5:10:48 PM Saren: "I fucking called it." 5:11:07 PM Metal: The Cuffs were Anti Meta Cuffs stopping him from using his powers* 5:11:09 PM Fro: "There's no need for the cuffs...He did help the robot." 5:11:35 PM Metal: Sasha: He did but security will expect it till he's processed... 5:11:52 PM Fro: "..." 5:11:59 PM Saren: "..... Tell me I'm not going to jail again?" 5:12:04 PM Metal: Sasha: Plus he's got lighting powers and is 14 years old... 5:12:16 PM Saren: "Seventeen." 5:12:43 PM Metal: Sasha: looks at him* Well adulthood going to be very disappointing for you.... 5:13:01 PM Saren: "No shit Sherlock." 5:13:28 PM Saren: He retorted, sarcasm bleeding off of his voice. 5:13:55 PM Metal: Sasha: Shall I apply a muzzle as well? Or would u prefer a hog tie and put on the robo dogs back and carried in cowboy style? 5:14:33 PM Saren: "Apply either and my retribution will be swift and humiliating when I get out of these." 5:15:08 PM Saren: "That is one promise I intend to keep." 5:16:25 PM Metal: Sasha: smiles* 5:17:41 PM Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXCM0lZxh4U 5:18:55 PM Metal: The Scene moves to the doors opening on the skyknight with sasha standing there with Mars Muzzled and hogtied to techno's back* 5:19:07 PM Metal: as they walk down the ramp* 5:19:14 PM Fro: "...I'd prefer to not be fried." 5:20:28 PM Saren: His lungs were pretty damn loud, as a multitude of threats and the words bitch cunt mutt whore were actually heard quite clearly. 5:20:58 PM Fro: Techno would pats Mars on the head in sympathy, but he's holding Alaine. 5:21:31 PM Metal: They get down the ramp to processing* 5:22:10 PM Metal: She then takes mars off techno and gags him* 5:22:30 PM Metal: Then hands him over to the officers there* 5:22:51 PM Saren: He ground his teeth on the gag. 5:23:07 PM Metal: Sasha: Watch it with this one...he bites...and wets himself at loud noises... 5:23:37 PM Metal: Officer; smiles* Will do Lt 5:24:01 PM Fro: "Where is the medical area." 5:24:09 PM Metal: MArs is then taken through a selection of decontamination and medical tests 5:24:31 PM Metal: Officer: Through the doors over there 5:24:45 PM Metal: Techno is shown the direction* 5:24:48 PM Saren: "Grrr.." 5:24:59 PM Fro: Techno heads in that direction, intent on getting Alaine help. 5:25:24 PM Saren: He certainly didn't let them draw any blood. 5:25:46 PM Saren: Maybe a paranoia of something, maybe not..? 5:25:55 PM Metal: Next thing mars knew he was jabbed with a needle* 5:26:04 PM Metal: And blood was drawn* 5:26:41 PM Saren: "..... The moment I see you trying to clone me I will fry all of your research data.." 5:26:50 PM Saren: Is what he would've said 5:27:05 PM Metal: MArs would then turn to see what who was doing it* 5:27:18 PM Metal: It was a rather sexy looking fox nurse* 5:27:28 PM Metal: About a little older than him* 5:27:39 PM Metal: a female that is* 5:27:45 PM Saren: One thing Mars was not, was a horn dog like Saren. 5:28:13 PM Saren: Sure he may admire it, but not under stressful circumstances like this. 5:28:22 PM Metal: hes a 17 year old boy though* 5:28:39 PM Saren: So she got a rather chilled glare from him. (Yes, and puberty affects people differently.) 5:29:11 PM Saren: (Not every 17 year old is going to go gaga over a hot chick under circumstances like this you know.) 5:29:43 PM Saren: )... He'll do it when no one is looking.) 5:29:48 PM Metal: (I know lol doesn't mean theres not an underlying thing there) 5:29:59 PM Saren: True XD) 5:30:34 PM Metal: Nurse: she gave a little giggle: Your cuter than the last few that came in...what your story? 5:30:52 PM Trisell Chronos: (Is this free join or no?) 5:30:54 PM Saren: He pointed to the ball gag.. Or tried to. 5:30:55 PM Metal: She was dealing with the needles* 5:31:15 PM Metal: YES TRISSEL U CAN BE THE NURSE* 5:31:27 PM Saren: (Nurse Rinny?) 5:31:28 PM Fro: (G'AH) 5:31:33 PM Saren: -shot deeeead.- 5:32:01 PM Metal: Trissel with the nurse does a harbinger from mass effect 2 5:32:08 PM Metal: ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL! 5:32:10 PM Saren: Oh god.) 5:32:37 PM Trisell Chronos: Nurse Rin? 5:32:41 PM Trisell Chronos: Wouldn't be the first time 5:32:47 PM Saren: Mars: Weeeell... Hmmm.. Average 17 year old getting dragged into this by that.. eeeevil cop.." 5:32:58 PM Metal: Techno arrives with aliane in the doctors bay* 5:33:07 PM Trisell Chronos: (Wait so I join as nurse rin then? Wa's goin' on? @_o) 5:33:11 PM Saren: "Because robots are after meeee." 5:33:27 PM Metal: An owl Doctor comes out with a Swiss Accent* 5:33:27 PM Fro: "Is there anybody here? She needs medical attention!" 5:33:40 PM Saren: Rin can help save tiny. 5:33:44 PM Saren: She must.) 5:34:10 PM Metal: Doctor: Ah hello Doggie what is problem? 5:34:20 PM Metal: TRISELL! 5:34:33 PM Metal: HAVE THE NURSE DO SMALL TALK WITH HIM! 5:34:34 PM Trisell Chronos: (Ooookay. Do I just have Rin poof into scene?) 5:34:42 PM Metal: AND GIVE HIM A MEDICAL INJECTION! 5:34:52 PM Metal: Lets say she is the nurse 5:34:56 PM Saren: "I don't want to have my blood taken.." 5:35:22 PM Ghosty: Alaine was whining again, the bruise looking worse and worse.... 5:35:31 PM Trisell Chronos: Nurse Rin poofs into scene wearing nurse outfit and nurse hat "I got needles!" She begins twirling overly large injection needles in her hands. 5:36:14 PM Metal: Doctor: Ah I see problem with fix her in a jiffy 5:36:26 PM Fro: "..." 5:36:54 PM Trisell Chronos: "... Do I do the pokey needle thing now?" Rin asked. 5:37:18 PM Saren: Mars' heart rate spiked as he started to struggle against the cuffs. 5:37:48 PM Trisell Chronos: Rin looks over at Mars. "Oh heeeeeeeey! ... Wa'z goin' on..." 5:37:50 PM Metal: He then takes her off techno and begins applying medicine gel to her head and a small cloth to her head* 5:38:02 PM Metal: And makes a little match box bed for her* 5:38:39 PM Metal: the bruises begin to heal puts her on the side table* 5:39:19 PM Metal: Doctor: Time for rest now she will be fine...come back later will take care of her... 5:39:40 PM Metal: Mars's effort was useless* 5:39:48 PM Metal: He was at the nurse's mercy* 5:39:55 PM Trisell Chronos: "I am very confuzzled Nurse Rin," Rin turns about, fixing her hat again. 5:40:14 PM Saren: "Use a smaller one!!" 5:40:14 PM Metal: (Hey trissel bare in mind this is a another world rp ur in) 5:40:41 PM Fro: "..." Techno just collapses. Any energy he had left now gone. 5:40:46 PM Metal: (Our world which is basically earth with anthros on it) 5:41:10 PM Trisell Chronos: (So you're own original universe you mean.) 5:41:29 PM Trisell Chronos: Rin shrinks down the needles before poking one in Mars's arm. 5:41:29 PM Metal: (And operates similar to marvels and dc's universe) 5:41:38 PM Metal: (Yeah basically_ 5:42:09 PM Metal: (Ur character is in the equivalent of shields HQ from marvel) 5:42:47 PM Metal: (Except its Earth Defence force) 5:43:03 PM Metal: (And your character is now employed as a nurse lol) 5:43:04 PM Ghosty: Might be a good chance to take a DNA sample from Alaine... Figure out what the heck she is... 5:43:06 PM Trisell Chronos: (Nick Fury is black, Rin is black, Rin is now Nick Fury in Nurse Outfit. Confirmed canon no take-backs. She's here to tell you about the Avengers initative) 5:43:27 PM Metal: lol 5:43:38 PM Metal: Could tell him about the edf* 5:43:40 PM Trisell Chronos: (Also currently drawing that Rixcit thing with Holly) 5:43:44 PM Saren: "Soo.. Mind undoing these cuffs a liiiiitle bit..?" 5:44:26 PM Metal: The doctor walks into mars's room* 5:44:39 PM Trisell Chronos: One of Rin's eyes expanded as she looked at Mars suspiciously. "... A'kay!" She immediately cut the cuffs. "...Did i just do a bad cause I've got no ideas what's goin' on. It's okay though, cause I'm in nurse ou- oh hey, it's doctor person!" 5:44:50 PM Saren: "....." 5:45:10 PM Metal: Doctor: Ah I see we have a new guest here 5:45:29 PM Saren: "....." He glared at the blood sample, then the needle. 5:45:36 PM | Edited 5:45:44 PM Trisell Chronos: "Hiiii!" Rin waved a bit. "I'm Nurse Rin, and I'm here to talk to you about the avengers initative ." 5:45:37 PM Metal: Mars's legs then failed* 5:45:48 PM Saren: He was never standing up. 5:45:54 PM Trisell Chronos: (He was standing down) 5:45:58 PM Metal: lol 5:46:17 PM Metal: ALRIGHT THEN HIS ARMS! 5:46:20 PM Saren: "Doc.. As soon as I get up I'm outta here." 5:46:40 PM Metal: Doctor: What do you mean? 5:46:56 PM Trisell Chronos: "Why's he here?" Rin asked before cowering a bit. "Did I do the tickling thing too much?" 5:47:07 PM Saren: "I was wrongfully kidnapped, so I'ma leaving like'a Luigi." 5:47:47 PM Metal: Doctor: then looks at the needles that were used on Mars* Adrenaline and horse tranquilisers.... 5:48:18 PM Metal: Doctor: Someones been messing with the supplies again* 5:48:26 PM Saren: "..... FUCKING.." 5:48:29 PM Trisell Chronos: "I used one of those things," Rin informed. "Dunno which one... horse one?" 5:48:52 PM Saren: "Nuuuurse.. Use the adrenaline." 5:49:02 PM Metal: Doctor: They are both empty 5:49:20 PM Trisell Chronos: "I only used one though," Rin looked at her needles. 5:49:28 PM Metal: Half of mars's body was hyped up as hell and the other was a complete slump* 5:49:38 PM Metal: He began drooling from his mouth* 5:50:04 PM Saren: "What the fuck did you do to me..!" 5:50:21 PM Trisell Chronos: " 'M s'ry," Rin cowered further. 5:50:36 PM Saren: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.." 5:50:46 PM Metal: Doctor then set him up on the ward bed* 5:50:54 PM Metal: And wheeled him through* 5:51:04 PM Trisell Chronos: Rin chased after. 5:51:14 PM Metal: Doctor: To the Machine room we'll sort this 5:51:25 PM Fro: (it's no wonder Mars is gonna be mad) 5:51:28 PM Trisell Chronos: "Why's Mars in the hospital?" Rin asked. 5:51:54 PM Metal: (Ur in the EDF HQ (Shield HQ) 5:52:02 PM Saren: "I hate this place.. So muuuuch!" 5:52:15 PM Metal: (He's being processed as he's a new arrival 5:52:20 PM Trisell Chronos: (Rin knows very little about current situation) 5:52:24 PM Metal: and hes been framed for a crime 5:53:10 PM Metal: (He's been brought in and due to him being an ass to sasha she's put him in for a "Full" Examination.,) 5:53:22 PM Trisell Chronos: (Oooooh myyyyyyy) 5:53:26 PM Metal: (So he's being put through a full medical lol) 5:53:40 PM Metal: So there for 5:54:08 PM Saren: Sasha will know hell when Mars is finished.) 5:54:16 PM Metal: Mars was taken away to be given the same treatment in the machine as saren got for that bullet in the ass* 5:54:28 PM Trisell Chronos: Rin continued following. 5:54:41 PM Metal: In the machine just nothing to pull out but lots of injections* 5:55:06 PM Metal: And a full body system clean from the machine* 5:55:39 PM Metal: Am gonna guess Rin is a little bit dumb 5:55:52 PM Saren: (Rin needs to save mars.) 5:56:10 PM Trisell Chronos: (Dumb No. Confused and slightly oblivious Yes) 5:56:21 PM Trisell Chronos: Rin walked alongside Mars. "You still awake?" 5:56:25 PM Metal: Yeah more my point 5:56:30 PM Saren: "Yes.. These guys are eeeeevil.." 5:56:34 PM Saren: "Heeeeelp." 5:56:46 PM Trisell Chronos: "... A'kay," She injected another needle in him. 5:57:15 PM Saren: "Stop it with the fricken needles." 5:57:44 PM Trisell Chronos: "But i's a special needle," She informed. 5:58:06 PM Metal: This needle was an anti biotic for measles* 5:58:24 PM Trisell Chronos: (Actually it's something else X{D) 5:58:30 PM Trisell Chronos: (Rin-made stuff) 5:58:37 PM Metal: (ah) 5:58:58 PM Metal: (By the way he's not really getting kept as a prisoner) 5:59:06 PM Trisell Chronos: (Rin has no idea of this X{D) 5:59:42 PM Metal: (More like there are people/ robots are out to kill him and he's there under protection till more info on the case is solved) 5:59:46 PM Ghosty: All the while, Alaine was still sleeping, still healing. 6:00:07 PM Fro: Techno's just collapsed, offline. 6:00:18 PM Metal: Doctor: now my dear would u get the door* 6:00:19 PM Trisell Chronos: Mars began to feel a strong growing sense of energy going through him. A black matter began forming over him. 6:00:35 PM Saren: "What is this..?" 6:00:52 PM Saren: (It's the venom symbiote!) 6:01:07 PM Trisell Chronos: (He's gonna become Venom Rin Mars @_@ ... Nah X{D) 6:01:21 PM Trisell Chronos: "Shhhhhhhhh," She tapped his lip, giving a wink before walking forward away from him. 6:01:43 PM Metal: (IS the train about to fly off the rails and come down burning in a shit pile?) 6:01:52 PM Saren: Mars blinked, his eyes settling.. Somewhere by complete happenstance. 6:01:55 PM Saren: (Nah.) 6:02:06 PM Trisell Chronos: (Yes @_@ You can't escape Inception) 6:02:07 PM Saren: (Mars has no clue what the hell is going on.) 6:02:18 PM Metal: lol 6:02:32 PM Metal: Well the doors open and mars is tossed into the machine* 6:02:49 PM Trisell Chronos: The matter continued forming around him, a green tint of energy coating over this: like a protectant and energy charger. 6:03:02 PM Saren: "Alright... PIIIIIIKAMAAAAAARRRRAA!!" 6:03:10 PM Metal: Doctor Straps him in* Now u may feel some discomfort soon 6:03:10 PM Saren: "... Wait.. Nothing's happening." 6:03:28 PM Metal: He still had devices on him) 6:03:43 PM Saren: (Lol ) 6:03:46 PM Trisell Chronos: "Don't worry. Nurse Rin's gonna do all the work," Mars heard her talking in his head. 6:03:59 PM Saren: "That's sooo gay.. Don't make an exploooosion." 6:04:09 PM Metal: The Doctor cracks his knuckles* 6:04:25 PM Saren: "Nurse Rin.. Whaaaaaat?" 6:04:35 PM Fro: (This is funny.) 6:04:39 PM Metal: Then flips a big switch and tesla rod can be seen flashing with lighting* 6:04:44 PM Trisell Chronos: The matter completely coated over Mars at this point, seeming to cloak around him as the charge continued growing. 6:05:06 PM Saren: "I eat electricity you biiitch!" 6:05:42 PM Metal: The seat he was in then slides him into what looks like a giant microwave* 6:06:10 PM Ghosty: Alaine slowly, oh so slowly woke up, her head still throbbing. "Oww...." 6:06:27 PM Metal: the lights spark and dim several times* 6:07:13 PM Metal: then mars spins slowly in the machine as he feels some sort of radation hiting him in the machine* 6:07:32 PM Metal: It was more strange feeling than harmful* 6:07:51 PM Trisell Chronos: The radiation was drained into the matter coating Mars, as if converted or moved to a different location. 6:08:00 PM Saren: ".3." 6:08:19 PM Saren: Mars flipped the doctor off, or tried to 6:08:45 PM Metal: DOCTOR: Hmmm seems to be resisting...guess we'll need to turn it up 6:08:59 PM Metal: The doctor then Cranked up the dial* 6:09:24 PM Metal: At this point mars might feel his blood bubling and boiling* 6:09:38 PM Metal: The tesla rods spark* 6:09:48 PM Trisell Chronos: The matter continued absorbing at the energy as a green energy formed around Mars further. The matter shell expanded, growing outward as Mars found himself consumed, about to vanish from the room. 6:10:17 PM Metal: Doctor: Hmmm 6:10:25 PM Metal: Cranks it up further* 6:10:38 PM Trisell Chronos: (TURN IT UUUUUUUUP Begins heavy metal head banging) 6:10:41 PM Metal: The doctor begins to laugh evilly* 6:10:43 PM Saren: (Looool) 6:10:52 PM Metal: Like a mad scientist would 6:11:07 PM Saren: "Nurse riiiiiin qwq" 6:11:31 PM Trisell Chronos: Mars vanished upward some miles into the air to a flat metal platform where Rin waited, promptly tugging him over with a kiss on the cheek. "Hallo!" The matter left behind detonated on a small-scale explosion about five feet in radius. 6:11:42 PM Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MP2oWvh6I44 6:12:01 PM Trisell Chronos: (The best of laughs) 6:12:17 PM Ghosty: "Tec- Techno....?" Alaine sits up, wondering where she is, and what's happening. 6:13:10 PM Metal: The machine powers down and the doctor looks at the mac0hine to see he's not there* 6:13:30 PM Metal: Doctor: Hmmm more success than maybe wanted...interesting.... 6:13:46 PM Fro: Techno is crumpled on the ground, out of power. 6:13:47 PM Trisell Chronos: (They suspect nothing @_@) 6:14:00 PM Trisell Chronos: (We gotta bring cubix back to life guys. USE FRIENDSHIP) 6:14:07 PM Metal: Mars then notices the room they are in is dark and full of cleaning goodS* 6:14:17 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Yay.. Safeeeee.." 6:14:22 PM Saren: He huuugs rin. 6:14:24 PM Trisell Chronos: (Mars is on a sky platform in the air @_@) 6:14:26 PM Trisell Chronos: (BRB) 6:14:59 PM | Edited 6:15:12 PM Ghosty: Alaine sees Techno, and comes over to him as fast as she can without getting a headache. "Hang in there buddy..." Alaine once again reaches for the charger in his mouth. 6:15:19 PM Metal: (trisell) 6:15:20 PM Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBGWtVOKTkM 6:15:32 PM Trisell Chronos: (Return of Strudel) 6:15:51 PM Trisell Chronos: (Oh hey, Lord of the Rings. Yay!) 6:15:53 PM Fro: (The charger turns on, providing him with some power. 6:16:03 PM Metal: Mars and rin make a lot of noise in the broom cupboard* 6:16:18 PM Trisell Chronos: (But Rin did the teleports to the sky.) 6:16:21 PM Metal: Before Accidently opening the door and falling out* 6:16:24 PM Metal: (NO!) 6:16:28 PM Metal: (lol) 6:16:30 PM Trisell Chronos: (... Why not?) 6:16:39 PM Saren: (This is actually more funny if you think about it.) 6:16:46 PM Metal: (See this train) 6:16:51 PM Trisell Chronos: (I am so confused) 6:16:57 PM Metal: (CHOO CHOO! Explodes off the rails) 6:17:03 PM Fro: (Metal...is a weird one Trisell) 6:17:08 PM Trisell Chronos: (Confusion increases) 6:17:12 PM Saren: (Though if the base didn't have warp jammers, people could just warp inside the base which is bad.) 6:17:15 PM Fro: (Weird enough to confuse even the strudel) 6:17:21 PM Saren: (It's kinda like the helicarrier.) 6:17:28 PM Fro: (Damn Metal Q-Q ) 6:17:28 PM Ghosty: "Techno?" Alaine knocks on his metal plating. 6:17:30 PM Metal: mmhhhhmmmm 6:17:33 PM Fro: Twitch. 6:20:59 PM Trisell Chronos: "Yay, we're in a closet!" Rin hugged Mars. "... why we in a closet?" (She be Hero Black Nick Fury Rin @_@) 6:21:11 PM Saren: "I don't know.. but shhhhhh.." 6:21:24 PM Saren: Anyways, metal's going to sleep treesill 6:21:24 PM Metal: till mars relaises they only made it to the broom cupboard on the other side of the room 6:21:30 PM Metal: BUT BED TIME! 6:21:30 PM Trisell Chronos: Rin zippered her mouth off, tossing it away like an old sticker 6:21:39 PM Trisell Chronos: (No sleep for you. @_@) 6:21:43 PM Fro: (*punts Metal into scotland*) 6:21:43 PM Metal: The guys will tell u more 6:21:46 PM Ghosty: Alaine pressed the charger again. "Techno... Wake up..." She mumbles, nervously. 4:09:02 PM Metal: Alaine awakens up in a chair of some kind* 4:09:29 PM Metal: Shes in some sort of pilot chair as she looks around* 4:09:38 PM Ghosty: Alaine seems confused. "W-what's going on...?" 4:10:09 PM Metal: Through the window she can see space outside* 4:10:45 PM Ghosty: "Whoa...." Alaine is absolutely clueless, but fascinated at the same time. 4:11:08 PM Metal: the control panel Bleeps* 4:11:37 PM Ghosty: "Huh?" Alaine looks down at the panel, curiously. 4:11:42 PM Metal: A button Flash's* 4:12:49 PM Ghosty: Alaine doesn't recognize anything around her, but at the same time it all feels pretty familiar. She presses the button, wondering what it will do. 4:13:15 PM Metal: Receiving Hail* 4:14:03 PM Metal: The comms come on: ZETHIAN! GIVE US THE CODES NOW! 4:14:32 PM Metal: Comms: AND WE'LL GRANT YOU A QUICK DEATH! 4:15:23 PM Ghosty: "Never!" Alaine responds without a second thought, even though she doesn't know why. 4:15:45 PM Metal: Comms: THEN YOU WILL SUFFER! 4:16:03 PM Metal: Computer: Warp Drives ready 4:16:27 PM Metal: Computer: Enemy ships detected 4:17:53 PM Ghosty: Alaine bangs a fist on the warp drive button, out of frustration. 4:18:12 PM Metal: Computer: Warp in 5 4:18:13 PM Ghosty: Alaine still doesn't know why she's doing any of this, she's moving like a puppet. 4:18:18 PM Metal: 4 4:18:24 PM Metal: 3 4:18:43 PM Metal: Computer warning Incoming missles 4:18:49 PM Metal: 2 4:18:53 PM Metal: 1 4:19:11 PM Metal: An explosion in the back of the ship hits* 4:19:18 PM Metal: Alarms go off* 4:19:34 PM Ghosty: "Rrgh! Nonononono...." Alaine starts panicking. 4:19:42 PM Metal: Computer Alert alert Engine damage 4:19:48 PM Metal: the ship enter warp* 4:20:17 PM Metal: Ship warning signs all over* 4:20:38 PM Ghosty: Alaine closes her eyes as she enters warp, praying that she'll live. 4:21:24 PM Metal: She has entered warped and arrives on the other side with a rough ride* 4:22:10 PM Metal: She Arrives in earths orbit* 4:22:59 PM Ghosty: Alaine, still in panic mode, reaches for a headset on the side of her head. 4:23:26 PM Metal: Computer Warning warning engine over load 4:23:56 PM Ghosty: "This is Alaine of the Zethross, broadcasting on all frequencies! Going down!!" Alaine shouts into her headset. 4:24:26 PM | Edited 4:25:36 PM Metal: Computer Warning warning Entering Planets atmosphere 4:24:50 PM Metal: Computer: This course of action is not recommend in current ship condition 4:25:30 PM Ghosty: Alaine tries to steer the ship away, realizing that she's lost control. 4:25:51 PM Metal: The planets gravity is pulling her ship in* 4:26:05 PM Metal: The ship begins its decent* 4:26:55 PM Metal: Computer: Warn Buzz ing Warn* Bang* Innnng System malfunction 4:27:17 PM Ghosty: Alaine holds onto the armrests on her seat, knowing all there is left she can do is hope. 4:27:39 PM Metal: Explosions in the engine happen* 4:28:09 PM Metal: then something hits her Windscreen causing a crack* 4:28:55 PM Ghosty: "Nonono!" Alaine immediately reaches for her helmet, basically a reflex at this point. 4:29:52 PM Metal: She enter the atomosphere after the fires begin to die out as she begins to see blue skys as she decends towards the ground* 4:30:02 PM Metal: The Glass breaks* 4:30:29 PM Metal: As another blast causes something to hit her seat knocking her about* 4:31:02 PM Ghosty: Alaine gets knocked out cold by this. 4:31:28 PM Metal: Alaine wakes up in her match box bed in the medbay 4:32:10 PM Ghosty: Alaine jolts awake, with a blood-curdling, fearful screech. 4:33:40 PM Metal: Alaine then saw she was fine* 4:34:03 PM Metal: Sweating* 4:35:08 PM Ghosty: Once Alaine got a hold of herself, she just just flopped back over in her bed. She put one hand over her head, since her head was still a little sore. She took a deep breath. 4:35:31 PM Fro: The sound of metal clanking outside a mousehole quickly is heard. 4:36:35 PM Ghosty: "Huh?" Alaine turns over in her little bed, looking for the source of the sound. 4:37:45 PM Fro: Ipet's eyes look in. 4:38:33 PM Ghosty: "Hello?" 4:38:45 PM Fro: "Are you alright?" 4:39:44 PM Ghosty: "Techno!" Alaine jumps right up out of her bed, wrapping right around Techno's leg and refusing to let go. Poor little thing, she's still shaking. 4:40:59 PM Fro: He nuzzles her carefully. "What is wrong." 4:41:51 PM Ghosty: "I had the worst dream...." Alaine answered, relaxing a little bit. 4:42:31 PM Metal: Alaine Notices techno has not went for repairs yet* 4:42:47 PM Metal: Some of his body is still damaged* 4:43:15 PM Fro: "What did you dream about." 4:44:11 PM Ghosty: "Techno! Why didn't you go get repairs yet?" Alaine asks, probably trying to change the subject. 4:44:36 PM Fro: "That could wait. What did you dream about." 4:45:37 PM Ghosty: "...Space.... I was in space..." Alaine mumbles, trying to put it all together. 4:46:26 PM Fro: He waits for her to continue. 4:47:24 PM Ghosty: "E-everything went wrong, I w-was about to crash..." Alaine stammered. 4:49:24 PM Fro: "..." 4:50:33 PM Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5p1rYDS7VA 4:50:51 PM Metal: little bit of music for alaines dream lol 4:51:13 PM Ghosty: "Some one was yelling at me... They wanted something from me... It was so scary..." Alaine rambled. 4:52:26 PM Fro: "Hm..." 4:54:00 PM Ghosty: "C-come on Techno... Let's get you fixed up..." Alaine nuzzled Techno slightly, still refusing to let go of his leg. 4:54:17 PM Fro: "Anything else?" 4:54:35 PM Ghosty: (I still think EDF would try DNA testing Alaine) 4:54:55 PM Ghosty: "N-no..." Alaine answered. 4:55:07 PM Metal: Who says they haven't taken a blood sample when she was asleep? 4:55:19 PM Ghosty: (....Metal you're the best) 4:55:22 PM Metal: ANd while techno was offline/ asleep* 4:55:42 PM Ghosty: (^~^) 4:56:44 PM Fro: Techno's head keeps looking at her, before his tail grabs her and sets her on his head. 4:57:29 PM Ghosty: Alaine lays down, patting his head rather affectionately. 4:57:54 PM Fro: He starts limping towards the repair bay. 5:00:07 PM Ghosty: Alaine, noticing Techno's limp, crawls down off of his head and starts going ahead of him. "I'll try and find someone, meet you halfway!" Alaine says, before taking off. There's no stopping her; not when Techno needs help. 5:00:32 PM Fro: "Insistent..." 5:01:46 PM Ghosty: Alaine runs right ahead, right into the repair bay. She starts waving her arms and squeaking, trying to get someone's attention. 5:01:58 PM Metal: a couple of minutes later Kaylee is seen with alaine on a trolley for techno* 5:02:15 PM Fro: "Hm.." 5:02:20 PM Metal: they pull up to techno* 5:02:23 PM Ghosty: "Thank you!!" Alaine nuzzles Kaylee. 5:02:44 PM Metal: Kaylee: You look like you've seen better days tech 5:03:44 PM Fro: "Funny." 5:05:47 PM Metal: Kaylee helps techno on the trolley* 5:06:14 PM Ghosty: Alaine crawls up onto Kaylee's shoulder. 5:07:37 PM Fro: He climbs onto the trolley. "..." 5:14:49 PM Ghosty: (....Metal?) 5:18:50 PM Metal: sorry was busy there 5:19:21 PM Ghosty: (It's ok) 5:19:26 PM Ghosty: (Was just wondering) 5:19:33 PM Metal: Later Techno on the repair table with Alaine in a little engineer out fit and suit with tools Kaylee made her* 5:19:44 PM Metal: Kaylee works on his armour plating* 5:20:05 PM Metal: Kaylee: So what did the damage? 5:21:25 PM Fro: "Robot." 5:22:20 PM Ghosty: Alaine nodded. "He got hurt trying to save me, but I don't remember much after that..." 5:25:03 PM Metal: Kaylee: Looks at the armour* Electrical burns? 5:25:16 PM Metal: She shows on the armour the burned parts* 5:26:14 PM Fro: "I was thrown into a generator." 5:29:07 PM Metal: Kaylee: Hmmm Well guess I could look into designing you something to help with that... 5:29:19 PM Ghosty: Alaine walks over next to the damaged parts, trying to see if there's anything she can help with. 5:29:52 PM Metal: Alaine could see parts in the damaged leg* 5:30:13 PM Metal: Parts jamming the joint and armour shredded* 5:30:51 PM Ghosty: "Aha!" Alaine scurries over to the damaged leg, and gets to work. She seems to know what she's doing... Again. How odd... 5:31:09 PM Metal: Kaylee: Had some more looks into data you brought back from the tower that time 5:32:22 PM Metal: Kaylee: Found Some of your original blue prints and system layouts.. 5:32:53 PM Metal: Kaylee: Gave me some ideas for some new Weapons and armour designs 5:33:18 PM Metal: Kaylee: There was also even data on further update ideas on your Body 5:35:54 PM Ghosty: "Aaaannnd... There we go!" Alaine manages to get Techno's joint unjammed and functional, leaving just the armor to be fixed. 5:38:39 PM Fro: "Hm.." 5:40:00 PM Metal: She begins showing examples on the tv as she work* 5:40:21 PM Fro: Techno tilts his head to look at the screen. "..?" 5:40:43 PM Ghosty: Alaine looks up at the TV too, all too curious. 5:40:58 PM Metal: Kaylee: Clicks the button* 5:41:17 PM Metal: It shows examples of a jet thrusters system* 5:42:23 PM Fro: "...?" 5:42:25 PM Ghosty: Alaine sees this, remembers her dream and looks away slightly. 5:43:21 PM Metal: Tv: In attempts to improve mobility jet thrusters seem to be working well on the body model giving the model limited flight control in the air and ability jump higher and even increase charging speeds 5:43:46 PM Fro: "..." 5:43:46 PM Metal: Kaylee: Sounds like they looked a lot into that one 5:45:06 PM Fro: "Hm." 5:45:45 PM Metal: The next one came on with heavy weapons attachment platform* 5:46:12 PM Fro: "..." 5:46:14 PM Metal: Technos back would have a heavy weapons cannon of some kind on it* 5:46:34 PM Metal: Showing heavy minigun and explosives weapons on it* 5:46:36 PM Fro: "What is that." 5:46:41 PM Fro: "No." 5:47:04 PM Metal: Kaylee: This ones call the tank buster 5:47:11 PM Fro: "No." 5:47:45 PM Saren: -the next was had been titled 'anti-Saren Protocols' 5:48:02 PM Metal: Kaylee: Some others were developed with it though...remove the weapon and it has other versions of it with a utility device of some kind 5:48:06 PM Ghosty: Alaine's dream still seemed to be bothering her some. She was absently staring off into space. (Ba dum tss?) 5:48:56 PM Fro: Alaine would feel Techno's tail petting her ears. "What was developed with it." 5:48:58 PM Metal: Kaylee: More like military support model designs such as radar jamming and armoured cover deployment 5:49:27 PM Fro: "...I saw a protocol defined as 'Anti-Saren'." 5:49:47 PM Metal: Kaylee: Ahh that one was one I did hehe 5:50:15 PM Metal: Kaylee: I Noticed in the reports and coding he tends to mess with your programing when your offline 5:50:24 PM Fro: "Mm.." 5:50:42 PM Metal: Kaylee: Its pretty basic it has the choice of 2 modes... 5:50:57 PM Metal: Kaylee: Think like a car alarm 5:52:16 PM Metal: Kaylee; Your recharging and offline then saren sneaks in tries to access your systems and lets say the "intruder" suddenly gets a few thousand volts into him 5:52:23 PM Fro: "Hm." 5:52:27 PM Ghosty: Alaine purred. 5:52:39 PM Metal: Kaylee: And a spray of mace in the face to boot 5:52:43 PM Fro: "Maybe. Continue with the other systems." 5:53:02 PM Metal: Kaylee: Also alerts u and power u up quickly 5:53:07 PM Saren: -little did they know, Saren was listening in on all of this through audiofeedback.- 5:53:42 PM Saren: -and being the cunt he is, is listing ways around this shit.- 5:53:45 PM Fro: and he hears nothing 5:53:55 PM Fro: because Techno wasn't stupid 5:54:16 PM Metal: Kaylee: also as well there tends to be a hacker problem 5:54:35 PM Saren: (All he has to do is just spray techno with water and everything's all fucked.) 5:54:47 PM Fro: "That would have been useful once.." 5:55:07 PM Saren: (.... Or waste cheap booze.) 5:55:36 PM Metal: Kaylee: Yeah a basic hit back at intruders pretty much turning their hacking attempts back on themselves overloading their system 5:55:45 PM Fro: "And what of the rest of the new features. Anything lightweight in addition to the heavier weapons?" 5:56:01 PM Metal: Kaylee: For instance..*Kaylee pushes a button* 5:56:40 PM Metal: Sarens computer then gets hit back wth all his hacks and spam bombed with shit loads of gay porn* 5:57:21 PM Saren: Saren yawns and presses a button 5:57:28 PM Fro: (And all this from his time in rehab.) 5:57:45 PM Saren: "One button system wipe." 5:58:21 PM Metal: Kaylee: There was lighter models designed with less armour made problem is it makes u more vuleranble 5:58:34 PM Fro: "Any weaponry?" 5:58:47 PM Fro: "I'd prefer to not be made into a tank." 5:59:04 PM Metal: On sarens computer it comes up with error messages saying it can't exit as he'll miss all the fun* 5:59:19 PM Saren: "Alright then.- 5:59:34 PM Metal: Kaylee giggles: Got some interesting ideas into that 5:59:47 PM Saren: The screen changes to the outside of his house as Saren just tossed the potato out 5:59:57 PM Saren: From the roof 6:00:53 PM Metal: Kaylee clicks again showing a design for a energy sword style weapons on different parts of his body* 6:01:32 PM Fro: "Hm.." 6:01:45 PM Metal: Kaylee: Attack drones that launch from his back* 6:02:08 PM Metal: A grapple hook system* 6:02:26 PM Metal: Another shows Climbing claws on his paws* 6:03:18 PM Metal: For scaling walls and buildings* 6:03:54 PM Metal: Laser weapons on the side of the body* 6:04:52 PM Ghosty: Alaine looks back at the blueprints, once again interested. 6:05:27 PM Metal: Kaylee: Best one I found though was another defense 6:05:55 PM Metal: Kaylee shows a sort of shielding system similar to a sci fi movies style* 6:06:23 PM Ghosty: "Ooooh....." 6:06:47 PM Metal: Kaylee: the one they poured the most money into a kinetic barrier style just like in the movies 6:07:20 PM Metal: Kaylee: Seems they had it working to a degree but we're talking about 20 years ago 6:07:46 PM Metal: Kaylee: Might be able to do more on that with todays tech...want me to look into it? 6:08:24 PM Metal: It showed one of technos body testing models having all sorts of weapons fired at it and the shield deflecting till they break* 6:08:32 PM Metal: and then recharge 6:08:35 PM Fro: "I don't know.." 6:10:29 PM Ghosty: Alaine looks pretty interested. "I could help with that..." Alaine tries to summon a small psychic shield, but it seems that bump on her head really messed her up. Alaine manages to produce nothing but sparks. She sighs, defeated. 6:11:07 PM Metal: Kaylee: heh I look forward to it and OH! 6:11:16 PM Metal: Kaylee: I almost forgot 6:11:43 PM Metal: She runs into the next room and comes back with something after moving a few things* 6:12:31 PM Fro: "..?" 6:12:54 PM Metal: Its another device about the size of a mobile phone* 6:13:35 PM Metal: Kaylee: Got this idea after Alaine here asked me if there was a way to help you stop getting disabled by EMP's 6:14:26 PM Metal: Kaylee: It won't stop em all but it will certainly help negate the effects longer by helping ur power systems from overloading so easily 6:14:48 PM Ghosty: Alaine perked right up. "You did it?!! Woohoo!!!" 6:14:55 PM Fro: "Hm.." 6:15:16 PM Metal: Kaylee: It will take the impact from the EMP Blasts meaning you won't immediately lose control of your systems 6:15:37 PM Ghosty: Alaine gave Techno a little pat on the head. 6:15:53 PM Metal: Kaylee: So the first few emp attempts will not just put you down and helpless 6:17:19 PM Metal: Kaylee: How ever for it to keep working it will take at least 2-3 minutes to flush out the effects of the first couple of emps before it will be ready for more 6:18:15 PM Metal: Kaylee: And even if it attaches devices to you it will give you enough control of your power systems to redirect them towards the EMP Devices 6:18:32 PM Metal: Kaylee: And overload them 6:19:24 PM Ghosty: Alaine reaches out, trying to give Kaylee a little hug. 6:19:31 PM Fro: "Hm." 6:20:56 PM Metal: Kaylee: Hey can't take all the credit Alaine gave the idea and shes got a talent for engineering.... 6:21:25 PM Ghosty: Alaine happily squeaked. 6:21:28 PM Metal: Kaylee: Which questions her peoples natural knowledge of such things 6:21:47 PM Fro: "..." She's petted. "Thank you, Alaine " 6:22:09 PM Ghosty: Alaine's little happy moment turned to confusion again. She looked up at Kaylee, puzzled. 6:22:30 PM Metal: Kaylee: Well your an alien yeah? 6:23:00 PM Ghosty: "W-whaaat?" Alaine was absolutely clueless. 6:23:31 PM Ghosty: She hasn't seen the doctor since she woke up, so.... 6:25:48 PM Metal: Kaylee: Well you have to be some kind of alien right? Unless your one really unlucky meta heh 6:26:08 PM Metal: (Meta being = super powered being) 6:26:38 PM Saren: (Loool, like Mars?) 6:26:45 PM Ghosty: Alaine just thinks for a moment, silently. There was no way that was more than just a dream... Was there? 6:27:10 PM | Edited 6:27:20 PM Ghosty: This looks like it's bothering Alaine a lot. 6:27:11 PM Metal: (Lol got another moment for mars planed) 6:27:30 PM Metal: (Pretty much gonna have it he's down played as the runt of the litter) 6:28:42 PM Metal: Kaylee: Heh well lets get you fixed up techno Gonna need to put you offline to install some things and get your charge back up 6:29:04 PM Metal: Kaylee: You ready for it? 6:32:43 PM Fro: "...Fine." 6:33:47 PM Ghosty: "Good boy..." Alaine scratches behind Techno's ears, and pats him on the head. 6:35:48 PM Metal: Kaylee then lays him down* 6:35:58 PM Fro: "No heavy weaponry." 6:36:03 PM Metal: and plugs in the charge* 6:36:18 PM Metal: Kaylee: Heh how about a paint job instead? 6:36:27 PM Fro: "What?" 6:36:56 PM Metal: Kaylee: Bling you up a bit and give u a fresh paint job 6:37:04 PM Ghosty: Alaine giggled. 6:37:49 PM Metal: Kaylee: heh now get some rest here techno after all your still a bit organic 6:38:17 PM Metal: Kaylee: let me and alaine give you a repair 6:38:44 PM Metal: She plugs the power cable into technos neck port* 6:39:20 PM Ghosty: Though Alaine should probably go see the doctor, the DNA testing would probably be done by now... Not that she knows about that anyways... 6:40:02 PM Metal: Kaylee and alaine begin working on techno as the scene fades to black* Category:Roleplays